11: Cold Vengeance
Cold Vengeance is the eleventh mission in Modern Combat 4's campaign. Phantom Unit is sent to the Wilkins Ice Shelf, Antartica to take out a lab of the Unified Citizens where WMDs are being built. Plot Phantom Unit, consisting of Walker, Anderson, Downs and Blake, arrive at the base in a helicopter. At the same moment, ships and tanks are attacking the port of the base to distract the enemy. Anderson and Blake jump out of the helicopter and attack the base from behind, while Downs and Walker take another detour to the base. After eliminating hostiles guarding the rear entrances, the team enters the compound. Upon arriving at the compound, the team encounters an enemy tank. Blake uses a RPG nearby to eliminate it. The two enters the main complex and eliminate enemies in a tank storage and balconies for commanding. The two goes up to the second floor, and Blake opens up the main door for Walker and Downs to enter. Walker and Downs soon engage a large horde of enemy soldiers, while Blake uses the tablet device to control the drone accompanying them. When their routes were secured, Blake and Anderson gets a transmission from Knight that the genetic laboratory was just below them. They descend to the laboratories, clearing enemy guards at the hallways. When they reach the laboratory, they are engaged by a large group of enemies.When they were dealt with, the team descends to the virus storages and Anderson tells Blake to open the room, while Knight and Walker orders them to wait for the containment team to arrive. Anderson disobeys them and enters the room, but as Blake was about to enter he knocked him off and locked the door behind him. Blake tries to get in by breaking the glass, but the glass was too hard for him. Anderson continues to place the charges on the virus canisters until Edward Page himself appears from the other door. Page shouts at Anderson to stop the bomb charging, but instead Anderson and Page start to fight, in which Anderson is beaten. As Page draws his knife and closes in to finish Anderson, he shouts at Blake to detonate the charges. Blake does so and the screen goes white and the mission ends here. Equipment Gallery Cold Vengeance Drop Off Point.jpg|The area where Anderson and Blake get dropped off AndersonChat.jpg|Anderson moments before he enters the biochemical lab Page in biochemical lab.jpg|Edward Page in the biochemical lab facing Anderson Cold_Vengeance_concept_art.jpg|Cold Vengeance concept art Video Trivia * Cold Vengeance and Extreme Sanction share the same mission loading screen. * Regardless of whatever weapon the player has equipped at the end of the mission before Anderson heads into the biochemical lab, in the opening cutscene for Extreme Sanction, Blake will be banging on the window of the lab with a KR-200. * Both this mission and Extreme Sanction have the biggest gathering of playable characters so far in the series, with a total of four (Blake, Walker, Anderson, and Page). See also Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Missions Category:Missions